1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small lightweight snow flinger and more particularly pertains to remove settled snow from a side walk, drive way or like surface with a small light weight device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of snow removal devices of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, snow removal devices of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing snow by various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,838 to Stasechke discloses a snow removal implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,386 to Re discloses a combined manual implement for window snow removal, ice scraping, washing and drying, for vehicles in general.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,771 to Yakiwchuk discloses a portable snow blower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,812 to Stribiak, Jr., discloses a snow blower for powered lawn mowers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,356 to Gohl discloses a hand-operated snow removing tool.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,276 to Mohrman discloses multi-purpose attachments for power lawn mower blades.
In this respect, the small lightweight snow flinger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of remove settled snow from a side walk, drive way or like surface with a small light weight device.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved small lightweight snow flinger which can be used for remove settled snow from a side walk, drive way or like surface with a small light weight device. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.